Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine, and particularly relates to an improvement of an insulating sheet structure corresponding to a concentrated winding stator having a separated iron core structure.
Background Art
In recent years, while a compact and high-power rotary electric machine is realized, an amount of windings of a stator composed of laminated iron cores is increased, and the neighboring windings are closely arranged each other. Specifically, in a motor using a concentrated winding method, when a stator, which is configured by connecting a plurality of laminated iron cores in an annular shape, is used, different windings are wound around each of the laminated iron cores, so that the different windings are closed at a gap between the neighboring windings, and it is required that a portion between the windings is sufficiently insulated.
In a conventional stator of a rotary electric machine, it is general that insulating sheets are contacted to a lamination surface so as to be mounted at both sides of laminated iron cores, and windings are wound via the insulating sheets. The insulating sheets are composed of mounted portions, which are mounted at teeth portions of the laminated iron cores, and extended portions, which are extended from both surfaces of the mounted portions. The mounted portions are fixed by insulators which are arranged at both end portions in an axis direction of the laminated iron cores, and the extended portions are arranged so as to be doubly laminated and cover the windings, which are exposed at aperture sides of the insulators. Moreover, a length of the extended portions in an axis direction of the insulating sheets is longer than a length of a portion including the windings which are protruded from both end portions in an axis direction of the laminated iron cores, and extended portions (ear portions), which are longer than the mounted portions in the axis direction of the insulating sheets, are arranged so as to cover the windings which are protruded from both end portions in the axis direction of the laminated iron cores, whereby an insulation capability in between the windings is improved (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).